


Revelations Sting

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Twin Revans, idk what to tell you really, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: Leira, Darth Revan, reflects on what she's learned.





	Revelations Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Minor self harm mention at the end. Originally written for an ask on curiouscat.

"There is no singular Darth Revan. There never was. But you've known that for a while now, haven't you?"

The words echoed in her mind, likely in her brother's mind too, from the way he shifted restlessly in his sleep.

Or perhaps he didn't care to think on it.

"You are both Revan."

There had been more, but only that phrase held any meaning to her.

She supposed, deep in the back of her mind, deep within the confines of her restless heart, she had known.

From the very beginning.

Things hadn't made sense.

The visions, the sense of familiarity, and most of all, the burning darkness in her own heart.

She had fought it at first, determined to prove she was worth the Jedi's time and efforts.

But suddenly she no longer cared.

They were right.

She and her brother had been nothing but puppets to them. Tools to used and bend to their whims.

Were they really better than the sith?

She wondered if Juhani had known.

She wondered.

"Twin Jedi. I see them in you."

Perhaps not, but the idea that it was possible stung.

And Bastila.

Bastila had known all along.

"You are a true servant of the light."

The words once sweet and sincere suddenly tore, bitter and mocking, salt in the wound.

A servant.

So she stalked off to hide, away from judgmental prying eyes, away from those who knew who she was.

What she was.

And would have her.

She sunk to her knees, dug a razor into her thigh, and began to weep.


End file.
